Perfect
by Firmament
Summary: It's so original, you may cry. M/L and fairly fluffy. Just needed something a little positive for a change. Completed


**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Dark Angel, no one does. Do they?_

**Author note:** _An exceedingly quick little fic I knocked up. I won't tell you when it's set, that is something you have to pick, but it's pretty obvious. Just something light and fluffy. Enjoy._

_Tell me what you think._

****

****

**_Perfect_**

'Logan!' Max yelled, the door to his penthouse slamming open.

'Max, what is it? What's wrong?' Logan hurried into the room; concerned with the nature of her abrupt and harried arrival.

'No time. Quick, get the keys to your car, some wine glasses, and maybe grab some food.' Puzzled, Logan stood there staring at Max for a few moments, watching her rush past him and down the hall.

'Max what's goi-'

'Now, Logan!' Max yelled from within a cupboard somewhere.

Logan was sure there had to be something up, considering Max's nature. But the wine glasses really threw him. Why would he need wine glasses if the insane cult possie were after her, or more mutated and demented transgenics were on the loose?

Five minutes later Logan was standing by the door, keys in hand, jacket on and a small hamper clutched at his side. The hurried footsteps of Max heralded her arrival as she whirled out of the bedroom carrying a large rucksack. Just as they were about to go through the door, she stopped and turned around.

'Wait a minute. All electronic communication devices stay here,' she said hastily, pulling the pager off her hip and tossing it at the nearest table. Logan, even more confused than before, complied nonetheless and fished out all the little bits and pieces from his pockets.

'You are sure that is all of it?' Max asked sternly.

'Yes,' Logan patted himself over briskly to make sure, 'what's this all about anyway?'

'You, me, car, now.' Max quickly preceded him to the lift.

Logan was sure the opportunity would arise to ask some questions on their way to the car park, but Max continuously fidgeted with the bag she held, and the trip seemed to go awfully fast.

As they approached the car Logan held his hands out for the keys.

'Okay…um, I don't know how to say this delicately, so I'll just say it. You drive too slow, and I'm in a hurry,' Max responded to the outstretched digits. Logan, ego quite nicely bruised, slumped into the passenger seat in a huff. He didn't even want to know what was going on anymore. Not if _he_ couldn't drive.

Max appeared anxious and jumpy as she sped through the streets of Seattle.

'I may drive too slow, but at least I wouldn't get done for speeding.' Max merely rolled her eyes and ducked down a narrow alley.

'Where are we going Max? And what's going on?' Logan asked, as they dodged their third hobo.

'Okay, there is something I have to tell you, and I'm not sure how you are going to take it,' she replied, suddenly very nervous and tentative.

'You know you can tell me anything, Max.'

'I know, it's just… Okay, well the thing is-' A sudden blaring of sirens interrupted her.

'Damn.'

'I told you so,' Logan nearly chortled. Max shot him a deadly stare before shooting off another side street and then crashing through a checkpoint.

'Max!' Logan exclaimed, coiling back in his seat.

'Don't be such a baby.' It now being Max's turn to laugh.

Apparently eager for a chase, the police followed them a whole twenty-eight miles out of town before Max lost them on a small, unused, unsealed, utility trail.

'That certainly was exciting. We should do this more often. I love being kidnapped, and my car hasn't been damaged or shot at for a while,' Logan said sarcastically. Max made a small, disgruntled noise in her throat but continued driving.

They arrived at their destination and Max jumped out of the car, thumping the door closed before grabbing some stuff from the back. Logan took his time, as he still had no idea what was going on. When his foot hit the ground their location suddenly dawned on him. The fresh country air, the smell of water and pine, the cool crispness of a fine night. He looked down to the lake and saw the giant undulating silvery reflection of the moon and the occasional twinkle of stars.

Looking up at the cloudless, perfectly black sky through the branches of the trees, he took a deep breath. The noise of Max struggling with the cabin door behind him accompanied by small curses did not detract from his moment. In fact, it only made it that much better.

A soft breeze tickled his ears and whistled an enchanting tune through the forest around him. He couldn't help but smile; it was a perfect night.

His reality was jolted tremendously when small hands and arms weaved themselves around his waist, and a warm breath fell upon his neck.

'Logan, I-I found a temporary cure for the virus,' the gentle whisper told him, accompanied by a delicate kiss over his collarbone, which sent delightful shivers down his spine and covered his body in goose bumps.

It was a perfect night.

Perfect.

  
  


  
  


**end**

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  



End file.
